Larkshade
Larkshade is a black and white tom with a green eyes. Description Appearance His fur soft to the touch, Larkshade's fur is totally plush, despite being short in length, and on the thinner side. It's extremely soft to the touch, and unlike most cats, it isn't sleek, it's fuzzy and tends to stick up. His pelt is primarily white, with scattered coal-black patches. His chest is completely white, as well as three of his four paws. His fur always seems to be clean, the white on his pelt being changed into a silver in moonlight. He does, however, have one scar on his pelt, going down his broad back. Larkshade's eyes stand out quite well on his pelt, being a vibrant shade of green, slowly fading to a yellow around his pupils. His head is finely shaped with well-defined cheek bones, his head slowly tapering into a round muzzle. His ears sit higher up on his head, wider, but they are an average size. His whiskers are a shorter length than most, but a silver-white in color. His body is longer with larger lungs, but his legs, however, are a bit shorter than most, making him a shorter cat. However, Larkshade has a strong, sturdy build, making him quite a tank, even if he is slower when it comes to running. His back is broad, as well as his shoulders, making him a powerful swimmer. His paws are blocky, with larger toes which are finely webbed. With a surprisingly deep voice, Larkshade can easily scare or surprise others when he starts to speak. His purr, much like his very voice, is loud and rumbly, and for some reason, extremely heart-warming. He has a rather proud stance, with his chest puffed out slightly, and his hind legs spread out a bit, however, he is certainly not an arrogant cat, being quite selfless. His tail, being stumpy, usually sticks up like a deer's, and much like a deer's, it is white underneath. Character Selfless, shy, compassionate, down-to-earth, Skills History Life Born into FlameClan, Larkkit never knew his parents well, seeing that his mother was constantly out with her mate, practically ignoring her son...This was because of his tail. Both of his parents had complete tails (but his father's tail was shorter than his mate's), and their son was born with a stump. He was a mutant in their eyes, almost a disease, so they did their best to avoid Larkkit. However, his mother still nursed him and interacted with him on occasion, but again, she did her best to stay away, using her mate as an excuse. Thankfully, the other kits didn't bully him...In fact, they found his tail rather cool and unusual, and he was too sweet and innocent to pick on. As a result, his fellow nursery-mates took him "under their wings", and were sure to interact with him as much as possible. As an apprentice, his parents, specifically his father, paid a little more attention to him, as he proved himself worthy. Larkpaw had some brilliant battle-moves, which he was sure to teach to his Clanmates. However, unlike his tailed Clanmates, Larkpaw had a great struggle when it came to balancing and tree-climbing. He'd fall out of the tree often, occasionally knocking other apprentices off as well... As a resut, he failed to pass his assessment. About a moon later, at 13 moons of age, Larkpaw taught himself how to climb a tree in his own sort of style. Using his strength, he would press himself against he tree, doing his best to cling on, regardless of his terrible balance. He ended up passing his assessment, earning the warrior name "Larkshade". Roleplay Pedigree Mate: Falconheart - Living Kits: Griffinkit - Living Hawkkit - Living Songkit - Living Swankit - Living Relationships Friends Falconheart: Love Interests Falconheart: Images Life Image Character Pixels Larkshade.warrior.png|Warrior Trivia * Category:Tom Category:Toms Category:Warrior Category:FlameClan Cat Category:Characters Category:Mentor Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Cats owned by Whiskers Category:StarClan Cat